


The fire it's alright

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: The Mind Flayer's Gift [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (Mild Injury), Billy Hargrove Has Powers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Panic Attacks, Post-Shadow Monster | Mind Flayer Possessing Billy Hargrove, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: Billy gets hurt. Max is not okay.





	The fire it's alright

**Author's Note:**

> Stranger Things and its characters do not belong to me. All rights go to their respective owners.

It's the first time his sister has seen him get hurt. 

Well not the first time ever, even if Neil had been careful about what she saw, he actually did pick fights some times.

It's the first time since the mall, the first time since she thought it would be the _last_ time he got hurt. The last time he would be _around_ to get hurt.

It's honestly not even a similar injury, he burned his hand while cooking, there's no blood, and while it hurts he's not worried, it'll be healed in a few minutes. He’s glad for that despite how it still makes his gut squirm uncomfortably when it happens. (Thank fuck he’s not hurt often anymore, for several reasons).

The lack of similarity doesn’t seem to be registering in Max's mind, judging from how still she's gone, pale, eyes wide, her lips slightly parted as she draws a shaky breath.

It only takes him a moment to realize what’s happened.

“Max? Hey, shitbird, I’m okay.”

Nothing, her eyes are locked on his hand, he considers trying to hide it from her sight, but suddenly another idea hits him.

He carefully (_so_ carefully) grabs her hand and pulls her closer, moving so that he’s at her side.

“Look, it’s going away. See?”

He places his other arm around her shoulder, a few moments pass, and he hears her starting to breathe normally again, color returning to her face.

A few moments after that and she turns and wraps her arms around his waist.

They stay like that for awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this one and it actually decides to exist in the tags! I feel like Max definitely has her own baggage, despite Billy living in this AU, and it'd be nice to see Billy being the comforting one.
> 
> Title is from 'Kill V. Maim' by Grimes.


End file.
